


Dancing Through the Decades

by HelloRoseTyler



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloRoseTyler/pseuds/HelloRoseTyler
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS





	Dancing Through the Decades

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS

Peggy stood in front of the teapot, waiting for it to whistle. She began to worry it was all just a dream, a very good one she had actually dreamt many times. She ran back to the bedroom. He was still there. His hair a little disheveled, his long eyelashes fluttering softly, his breath slow and steady like that of a man who hadn’t slept easy in many years. Steve Rogers was still in her bed. She walked back to the kitchen just as the teapot began to whistle. When she finished pouring, she heard music coming from the other room. The unmistakable first notes of As Time Goes By. She smiled. Suddenly, two large arms engulfed her from behind. She laid her head back on his shoulder, and they began to sway. He spun her around and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “Good morning, Agent Carter.” “Good morning, Captain Rogers. Don’t you think it’s a little early for dancing?” “Never.” He folding his hand around hers, and they danced - they danced far after the tea grew cold.

~

Peggy shivered as she read in her chair. The leaves had just started to change, and, with them, the weather. “Sweater?” Steve asked. Peggy smiled and nodded. He made his way to the back closet. He had pushed back a few coats and jackets looking for something a bit less bulky when he found it - his old military uniform. It had been preserved in a garment bag and carefully tucked in the back of the closet. Next to it, there was another garment bag. He peeked in the small window, and immediately knew which dress it was. He placed his uniform in the car, and laid her dress on her bed. He hastily wrote a note. “Peg, please wear this.”

He took a sweater back to Peggy. “I need to run to the store. Get ready while I’m gone, and we’ll go to dinner?” Peggy saluted with raised eyebrows then smiled. “Sir, yes, sir.” He pecked her cheek and was out the door in a flash.

She didn’t see the dress or the note until she had finished with her hair and makeup. She touched the red silk neckline with the tips of her fingers. She could barely bring herself to look at it let alone wear it since that night, but it seemed appropriate now. She had just finished wiggling into it when she heard a knock at the door. Puzzled, she answered. There stood Steve, head to toe in his old uniform holding a bouquet of flowers, looking just as she had dreamed a thousand times. She could only manage a heavy sigh. Steve looked her up and down, memorizing every curve. Finally, he smiled and extended his arm, “To The Stork Club?”

“I’ll ask the band to play something slow.” He whispered to her ear. She breathed deep, holding on to every second of the tingle that resonated through her body when he did that. The band immediately started Moonlight Serenade, one of her favorites. “May I have this dance?” He held out his hand. Peggy smiled and took it. Steve pulled her close, his hand lingering, enjoying every inch that it encountered on its way to the small of her back. She closed her eyes and moved her lips to his ear. “What say we go home after this one?”

~

Peggy groaned and looked at the recipe again. Following directions shouldn’t be this hard, but, then again, she had never been one to follow directions. Her skills in the kitchen began and ended with a nice hot cup of tea; however, Steve’s birthday was tomorrow, and she wanted to surprise him. Baking in the July heat was miserable, but she was determined to make a chocolate cake with chocolate icing from scratch. Frustrated by how long this was taking her, she shoved the cake pan into the oven and began on the icing. A few minutes later, she heard the door open. “I’m home! Oh, something smells good.”

Peggy turned around just as Steve walked in the kitchen. He erupted in laughter. “What?” Peggy scoffed then followed Steve’s eyes. She was so concentrated on getting the cake and icing just right that she didn’t realize she was covered in flour... or maybe it was powdered sugar. “Oh, bloody Nora.” She began swatting at her clothes

Steve crossed the room, wiped a bit of chocolate off Peggy’s nose, and licked it off his finger. He took her hand, put his arm around her waist, and swung her around. She protested. “Steve, I’m...” He interrupted in his best country accent. “Hey, good lookin’, whatcha got cookin’?” “Rogers, the cake!” “How’s about cookin’ somethin’ up with me?” “I’m trying to!” She laughed. “Hey, sweet baby, don’t you think maybe we could find us a brand new recipe?” He winked as he hoisted her up on the counter. She laughed then looked down into his stony blue eyes. He looked up at hers, deep and chocolate brown. They paused for just a moment before a feverish kiss took them both. She wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her close.

The cake burnt.

~

Peggy stood up to rock the crying baby back and forth as Steve washed the bottles. She was exhausted and frustrated. “I don’t know what to do.” Hot tears filled her eyes as she moved the baby to rest against her breast and shoulder. “He’s been fed, changed, swaddled; I’m afraid I’m no good at this.” The tears were streaming down her face now. Steve turned off the water and, not knowing what else to do, went to hug both of them. “You’re amazing at everything you do.” He said. Peggy scoffed. Love Me Tender began playing on the radio. They swayed back and forth to the music. The baby’s cries turned into coos. “Look at that. He just wanted to dance with you.” Steve smiled, “Just like me.” Peggy smiled wearily and laid her head on his shoulder.

~

“I’ve been waiting for these guys,” Steve had picked up the record that day, “You’re gonna love ‘em, Peg. They’re British!”

“I give her all my love... That’s all I do... And if you saw my love... You’d love her too... And I love her.”

He crossed the room to Peggy, took her hand, and spun her into him. The two children cried out “ewww!” “James. Natasha.” Steve said sternly. He let go of Peggy and put his hands on his hips. “Go outside and play.” He winked and snuck them both a quarter. They knew it was for the ice cream truck.

“You’ll spoil them rotten.” Peggy rolled her eyes, but they stopped on Steve’s face as he watched the two children out the door. He wore a huge grin; sheer joy radiated from his eyes. Then he looked at her and lit up, a fire under his very skin. He pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply. “I love you.” “I love you too.”

~

“James Buchanan Carter.” The principal spoke into the microphone. A handsome young man in a cap and gown crossed the stage. Steve clapped vigorously then put his arm around Peggy and pulled her close. He kissed her hair and lingered, inhaling its sweet scent. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Natasha looked at her mother and a wave of shock hit her. She had never seen her cry over something like this. Peggy noticed and quickly wiped her tears away. “I’m ok.”

When ceremony ended, Bucky strode up proudly, showing off his diploma. Natasha caught him first and whispered, “hug mom.” They both did, and she held them tight. “Alright now,” she broke away, “go have fun.” “Are you sure, mom? We don’t have to go to the party.” “I’m fine; I’ve got your father,” she paused, “I love you both.” They all hugged, said their goodbyes and I love yous, and went their separate ways.

“Tea?” Steve suggested as he opened the door. Peggy nodded. She turned on the radio and sat down as he went to the kitchen.

A new song began... “If I could save time in a bottle...”

A few minutes later, Steve appeared by her side with tea and a few biscuits. She looked up at him through teary eyes. “Where did time go?” “Oh, Peg.” He sat the tea and biscuits on the end table then hugged her, letting her cry. When her tears slowed, he pulled her out of the chair and began to sway. He whispered in her ear, “Trust me, it goes by faster when you’re happy.”

~

“I would now like to present, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Stark!” The obnoxious DJ called loudly into a microphone.

“I can’t believe I let this happen.” Peggy remarked. Steve gave her a questioning look. “I let my daughter marry a Stark.” Steve laughed. “At least he’s a distant Stark.” “A Stark nonetheless.” “C’mon, Peg, he’s a decent guy.” “I know, I know.” “How about a dance, Agent Carter?” “Thought you’d never ask, Captain Rogers.”

The song continued, “lady in red is dancing with me...” “Hm, Lady in Red.” Steve smirked. “Remember that red dress you wore to the bar during the war?” “I’ve told you a thousand times it was the only thing I had with me that wasn’t military issue.” Steve gave her an unsatisfied look. “I think you wore it to turn heads.” She scoffed. “I think you wore it to turn MY head.” Peggy rolled her eyes. “Only a little.” He squeezed her a little tighter and whispered in her ear. “It worked.”

~

A mind numbing screech came from the living room. “We never should have agreed to this.” Peggy chided. Steve passed by her with a bowl of popcorn. “What happened?” He called to the living room as he entered.

“They’re on tv! They’re on tv!” A young girl called out, followed by more screaming. “Turn it up!!” Another shouted. Yet another joined in “I don’t care who you are, where you’re from...”

Steve walked back into the kitchen. “Apparently their favorite band has shown up on that Friday night program.” “We are never getting tricked by our own children into sitting during a sleepover again.” Steve laughed. “Can anyone even dance to this?” Peggy questioned rhetorically. “We could try.” Steve suggested with a wink and held out his hand. She took it jokingly at first, but they soon fell in to their old ways interrupted by screaming only a few seconds later.

~

No one else noticed she was forgetting things more frequently now... except for him. It wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t take care of her anymore. He was trying to find joy in every single day he got to spend with her before she forgot how he came to her, before his younger counterpart confused her even more.

Steve put in a cd one of the grandkids had left behind when he told them he liked the song. A beautiful piano melody started.

“Have I heard this song before? It’s familiar.” Peggy asked. “I played it for you yesterday.” He had answered 3 days in a row. “I quite like it. Won’t you dance with me?” “Always,” he smiled.

“I'm ninety nine for a moment, dying for just another moment, and I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are.”

~

He knew it would happen tonight. He couldn’t decide if that made it harder or easier.

She was asleep in her chair when he walked in. Her once luscious brunette locks were silver now and her lips held no faint reminder of her signature red, yet she was still so beautiful. He nudged her gently. “Peg, do you want to move to your bed?” She nodded, still half asleep. He was getting older now and could feel the serum fading, but he was still quite strong. He helped her up easily, putting all her weight on him.

“Dancing.” She mumbled. “What was that, sweetheart?” “You promised to take me dancing.” “Yes I did,” he smiled.

A faint tune trickled in from the nurse’s station... “Take me back to the night we met.” They began to sway.

“You remember when we met, Peg?” “Mm, skinny.” He laughed. “Smart, beautiful... deadly,” he said with a smile.

The song continued. “I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you.”

They swayed a bit more. Steve wanted to hold on to this moment forever. After all he’d been through to get back to her and their long and happy life together, he still didn’t want to let her go, but he could tell she was using all her strength to give him one last dance. His best girl.

Finally, he said the words he had been dreading. “Let’s get you into bed.” Peggy agreed. He eased her into the bed, brought up her blankets, and kissed her forehead. She pointed at this heart. “Good man.” Tears in his eyes, he said it one last time “I love you, Peggy.” “I love you, Steve.” She fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/jennarae64/playlist/08TYyGoYFCeY84EOlpESDu?si=npbC6E-XSQm0l0j3CCoQ5Q


End file.
